The High Cost of Living
by Sailor Otaku
Summary: Yoh loses his best friend and has thoughts about suicide, that is until he meets a girl named Anna. YohxAnna [AU] Completed!
1. Boy Meets Girl

**Hello! This is my first SK fic, and a sad one. It's kinda about the meaning of life. So many people commit suicide, and it's so sad. Death isn't funny; taking your own life isn't either. If you think that you are unloved, it's not true. For every death, there are tears shed. But! I don't really like to be sad (no one really does) so I'm going to make it as happy as I can! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King………. TT

Chapter 1:

"Boy Meets Girl"

Yoh just sat there in his room. His eyes were blank as he stared at the floor of his room. His eyes lifted from the floor to the door as he heard his mom on the phone.

"He's been like this ever since Amidamaru died in that horrible accident," his mom said, "You remember him, Yoh's best friend Amidamaru?"

He hated when his mom talked on the phone. She'd always complain about him and how he should help around more. She'd talk for hours and hours, complaining and complaining.

"Well, I don't know what to do him, mom," replied Yoh's mother, Keiko, "He just mopes around! I know it was his best friend, but he's got to go back to school and everything sooner or later!"

Yoh got up and walked out of his room and looked at his mother, with blank eyes.

"Oh! Honey," Keiko put the phone down, "You don't look so good."

Yoh just looked at her, he never felt or looked "good", not since Amidamaru died. But Yoh did feel worse, he had a headache, but he didn't let that stop him. "I'm going out………"

"Huh? Wait, in that condition!" Keiko was concerned, he looked worse than before, "You might be sick and where are you going!" But it was too late Yoh was out the door. Keiko yelled after him, but he was long gone.

Yoh walked over to the dock (a/n: don't ask why the dock or does Yoh even live near a dock, this is an AU) took his sandals off and sat on the edge. He let his feet dangle in the cold water. He felt his forehead, and it was burning, but he didn't care.

This was Yoh and Amidamaru's meeting place. Yoh didn't know how to swim, but Amidamaru promised to teach him. But Amidamaru never really got the chance to. _'It wasn't till Amidamaru died……………I realized how shitty my life was.'_ (a/n: excuse the language)

'_Now it feels as though I'm useless. He was my only friend, the only one keeping me from killing myself. Now one's stopping me.' _Yoh stood up and looked at his reflection, _'Should I kill myself? No one will stop me. My mom will stop complaining about me, my dad's never there, why would he care? And my grandparents are always telling me to make something of myself and to stop being so useless.' _

Yoh looked up, _'But how, or when?' _Then he heard a crack and before he knew it, the wood he was on broke and he fell into the water.

Yoh didn't know how to swim and to make things worse his pants got caught on some wire on the water's floor.

'_Is this good?' _Yoh asked himself as he reached up, but no use, _'You just said you wanted to die. Are you afraid? Were you sure about dying? ...Amidamaru………!' _ Once again Yoh reached up; this time he felt someone's hands.

Whoever decided to help, unhooked the pants that were stuck and pulled him up to shore.

Yoh couldn't breathe and everything around him faded. The person who saved him did CPR and gave him mouth to mouth. Soon Yoh coughed up the water that was stuck in his lungs.

"…….you………right?" was all Yoh heard. He opened his eyes a little and tried to stand up, but he started to fall back down.

"I'm dizzy," he fell back into his rescuer's arms.

"No kidding," said the rescuer's feminine voice, "You have a fever. I'll take you to my place."

Yoh felt his arm go over the girl's shoulder and felt as though he was walking automatically. Yoh closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was at an inn, "What are we doing here?"

"I told you," Yoh's eyesight was getting better and saw the face of his blonde rescuer, "at my place."

As they walked passed the innkeeper, the girl said, "Hello Mrs. Hino."

The innkeeper who wore glasses, a little round, and had raven hair nodded, "Hello Anna-chan! Oh, is your friend alright!"

Anna nodded, "He will be," and walked to her room. She let go of Yoh and looked through her drawer. Yoh took a good look at her. Anna had blonde hair carried a red bandana in her hand, wore a black shirt (with no sleeves), pants, and a black bead bracelet. He wondered why she carried the bandana instead of putting it on her head. "Here, put these on."

She gave him a pair of pants and a shirt. He took them and then asked, "Why don't you wear your bandana?"

"Because I don't want it to get wet," she simply replied, "There's a bathroom down the hall. Give me your clothes when you're done so I can dry them."

Yoh nodded and did what she said. By the time he was done, Anna was already dressed in other clothes. It wasn't a big difference from the black shirt and pants though. She was wearing a black dress that had no sleeves and was just above the knees.

"Um, here," He handed her his clothes.

She took them and said, "I'll back right back. Make yourself at home."

Even though Anna had said that, he didn't feel at home, or at least he couldn't. He hardly knew this girl. _'Why did she save me?' _

Anna came back and said, "How do you feel, Yoh?"

"Oh, I….." Then it hit Yoh, "How did you know my name?"

"You left your ID in your pocket," Anna handed it to him.

"Uh, thanks," he took it and saw Anna go to her mini-refrigerator and stove (a/n: usually inns have a kitchen for everyone to share, but this case is different, ok?).

"Those pants are a little big," Anna looked toward him, "Oh, well, they're my dad's."

"Oh, will he mind?"

Anna gave a sad smile, "No, I don't think he'll mind." She turned around and started to make something.

Yoh decided that he'd sit down on her couch, he was getting a headache.

"What were you doing at the docks?"

"What were you?"

Anna turned to look at him, a little angry, "I like the docks; now your reason."

"Tch, what a reason!" Yoh said sarcastically.

Then Anna walked over to him and said, "I guess I should blame your fever for the hot-headedness!" She stared right into his eyes. The stare was making him uncomfortable, so he looked away. He saw her legs and saw that they had scars on them.

"It's not nice to stare," she said.

"Speak for yourself!"

"Yea, well I'm not _that_ nice."

"Hmph!" Yoh pouted and Anna sat took a chair and sat across from him. They sat in silence for quite a while until Anna spoke up.

"You lost someone?"

"What?" Yoh looked at her shocked and a bit angry, "What makes you say that?"

"Your condition," Anna said, "You're sick and it looks as though you haven't eaten anything for a while. Speaking of which………" Anna got up and served Yoh some hot soup that she was cooking, "Eat up."

"I'm not hungry," Yoh looked away.

"Bull…… I know you are," said Anna, "You aren't leaving till you eat."

"Thanks, but no."

"Is it your mom?"

"What?"

"Did you lose a parent?"

"What business is that of yours?"

"Answer the question," she gave him a hard stare.

"No it wasn't any of my parents."

"Your best friend………" she saw his shocked face, "You lost him."

Yoh was getting that uncomfortable feeling again and got up to leave, "Look, thanks for saving me and—"

"I said you aren't leaving without eating," Anna blocked the door. She pushed Yoh to a seat at the table and handed him a spoon.

Yoh stared at her angrily as she grabbed an apple. He crossed his arms and just stared at her angrily.

"Look, I don't care if you feel as though you can't go on," she bit into the apple, "and I'm sorry if I ruined your chances of committing suicide, but…….." she looked straight in his eyes, "I will never let anyone die while I sit back and watch."

Once again Anna bit into the apple and made Yoh hungry, he hated to give in. He slowly picked up the spoon and tasted the soup.

"Good boy," Anna smirked, "Dying of starvation isn't pretty. Especially when millions die from it."

"Will you quit talking about dying!" Yoh said angrily.

"Sure," Anna shrugged, "Just starting up a conversation."

"Some conversation!" Yoh said sarcastically and continued eating.

Anna smiled to herself as she saw him eat, "I knew you were hungry. Look at you!"

Yoh stopped and gave her a glare and she smirked, "Look, Anna, I'm only eating so I can leave……….and the sooner the better!"

"Yea, sure," Anna continued to eat the apple.

Yoh pouted and finished the soup.

"Did you finish eating?" Anna asked.

Yoh nodded and Anna took the bowl.

"Was it good?" Anna smiled in eagerness; she knew how stubborn he was.

Yoh looked away and mumbled, "It was okay," then he said louder, "Can I leave now?"

"Hold on," Anna said, "I'll be right back, don't leave yet."

Yoh looked around, _'Sheesh! What's with this girl! And what's with those scars on her legs?' _

Anna came back with his clothes, "Here you go. They are not completely dry yet, but it looks like you don't want wait."

"Uh, thanks…..." Yoh took his clothes and turned to leave.

"Wait," Anna put her hand on his forehead, "Your fever has gone down a bit because you ate, but get some rest!"

Yoh nodded and went to the door and mumbled, "Uh, thanks for everything…….."

Anna just nodded as he walked out the door. She sighed and leaned her head onto the wall.

Yoh walked out of the inn and heard Mrs. Hino, "Come back again! Come and visit Anna-chan!"

Yoh nodded in acknowledgement, _'I have to give her back her clothes anyway.' _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**How was that for chapter 1? Yea, Anna and Yoh didn't really get along, but it gets better! Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time **

**Ja ne**


	2. We Meet Again

**Hello! I am back again! Hopefully you are happy about that….Anyway thanks for the reviews! And yea, Anna is a little OOC, but you'll find out the reason! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

"We meet again"

Yoh lay on his bed, bored to death. It had been nearly a week since he went to the docks. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking about Anna. Yoh rolled over, "Tch, what was her deal?"

It was a Friday; most regular kids his age would be at school, but not him, not since Amidamaru died. His mother, Keiko, went to work that day. Since Yoh finally started to eat, she felt that it was ok to go back to work for once.

Yoh looked at the clothes on his drawer, "Those are hers. I better give them back."

Yoh got up and left with the clothes in hand. He was hoping that Anna went to school, but yet he wanted to see her again.

Then he heard Mrs. Hino say, "Hello! Come to see Anna-chan?"

"Um, yes is she here?" Yoh asked.

"I'm sorry, she's not."

"Oh, is she at school?"

"No, she's………." Mrs. Hino hesitated to say where she was, "Never mind that, she probably won't be back for a while, anything I can do?"

"No," Yoh said a little sadly, "Thanks, though."

Mrs. Hino smiled as Yoh walked away, "Such a sweet friend of Anna-chan's."

Yoh for some reason went to the docks again. He sat down on the ground instead of the dock this time.

'_Why did I come here? Am I waiting for something? If I am, what is it? Am I waiting for a sign to kill myself? Or am I waiting for……'_

"Hey!" said a familiar voice.

Yoh looked up, "An-Anna?" He noticed that now she was wearing her red bandana.

Anna checked his forehead, "Hm, no fever, have you been eating?"

Yoh slightly nodded.

"Are you planning to drown yourself again?"

"No," Yoh said angrily, then he picked up the clothes, "I came to give this back to you."

"Why didn't you go to the inn?" Anna took the clothes.

"I did," Yoh started to stand up.

"Then why didn't you just leave them there with Mrs. Hino?" Anna asked.

"Well, I……….." Yoh looked away, and Anna smirked.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I don't have money for supplies, and for other reasons………"

"What 'other reasons'?" Yoh asked and she gave him a glare.

"I answered your question now answer mine!"

"I don't want to go," Yoh said.

"Because of your friend? Was he your only friend?" Anna asked.

"Why are you interested?"

"I'm trying to help you out," she simply said.

"How does this help me out?"

"You may not think so, but talking about _does _help."

"I don't even know you!"

"Which in your case is better, right?"

"What?"

"Well, you have no other friends, and it seems that you and your family aren't very close. Maybe you need to get away from those you know, because when you tell them you know how they'll react."

"So it's ok to talk to a perfect stranger?"

"No, it's not. But we aren't perfect strangers, I did give you mouth to mouth," She smirked.

Yoh growled, "I don't _want _to talk about it!" He knew that what she said about his family and talking about it was true.

Yoh sat back down and buried his face in his hands and growled in frustration.

Anna sat next to him and hugged her knees, "Look, I'm sorry. I guess you really miss him."

Yoh glared and said sarcastically, "You think!"

"Do you have something that he gave you?"

"Of course!"

"What were they?"

Yoh just glared, "I told you I don't want to talk about it, you may try to find your way around it, but I'm not telling!"

Anna sighed, "Alright, _I'll _do the talking. See my red bandana? It is very important to me. It was given to me by my family for my birthday. And it reminds me of them."

"Reminds you of them?" Yoh asked.

"Yes, they're dead," Yoh was shocked to hear her say it so calmly.

She turned to look at him, but her eyes were just so blank that it was like she was looking through him.

"They were brutally murdered right in front of me. My mom, my dad, my brother…...they are all gone. My bandana used to be white, but on that day………..everyone………everywhere………blood………." Anna buried her head in her knees, "Why? Why was I the only one to survive? Why did the murderer spare me? It was me who was supposed to die!"

Yoh felt so bad for his attitude, thinking that she knew nothing, "I….I'm sorry………"

Anna lifted her head up, "You should be!"

"Hey! It's isn't easy for me to apologize!" Yoh fired back, but his expression changed when he saw her smirk.

"Stubborn ass!"

"Hey that's not very _nice _of you!"

"What did I say? I'm not _nice_!" Anna smirked.

"Then why did you save me and give me food?"

"You really have the nerve to ask that!" Anna glared, "I saw my parents die! You think I'd sit back and watch _you _die!"

"…...sorry……" Yoh whispered, but Anna heard it.

"Do you think I'm a sick freak?"

Yoh turned to face her, "Why would I think that!"

"Do you think it's weird that I wear a bandana full of my family's blood?"

"Mm…………a little," Yoh answered truthfully, "but it's a reminder so it's not _that_ weird."

"It…….it's just that when I wear it, it feels as though we are together again," Anna looked at the water, "_Most _of the scars on me are from the accident."

"Most?"

Anna was silent as she kept her eyes on the water.

"My friend, Amidamaru," Yoh decided to answer her former question, "He gave me orange head-phones."

"Then Yoh," Anna got up, "Next time I see you; I want to see those head-phones on your head! That is, if I see you again."

Anna started to walk away, "Ja ne!"

Yoh didn't do anything, but stare at the water. Yoh put stretched his hands along the ground and then he felt the clothes that Anna forgot to take with her.

"Hey, Anna!" Yoh got up and called to her, but he was too late. Yoh sighed, "Does she do this on purpose?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**How was that? Heh, at some parts Yoh sounded like Anna. In this story it kind of seems as though Anna is very moody, I didn't really mean to do that. Please REVIEW and tell me how I did. Until next time**

**Ja ne**


	3. Deaths that were better off forgotten

**Konnichiwa! I'm back! Ready for chapter 3! Well, I am whether you are or not! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

"Deaths that were better forgotten"

Once again Yoh missed school, and yet again he was thinking of Anna. He would think about what she went through. Then he thought about himself, if she can live through losing everything, maybe he could. But then again Amidamaru's death was almost like losing everything.

Then he would sit confused on why he kept thinking about Anna. After he got past thinking for her sorrow, he would think about her face and………..

Yoh shook his head, "Maybe if I give her back her clothes, I'll stop thinking about her!"

Yoh got up and walked to the inn, just like he did a couple of days ago.

"Hello" rang Mrs. Hino's voice, "This time Anna-chan is home!"

Yoh nodded and walked upstairs to Anna's room. He stopped when he heard heavy breathing and then coughing.

Yoh felt like opening the door and running in to see what was wrong, but he decided to knock.

"Oh," Anna said through heavy breathing, "Mrs. Hino…is…that…you? I need-"

But Yoh cut her off, "No, it's Yoh."

"Oh, Yoh," Her breathing got a little better, "Come in."

He quickly opened the door, "What's wrong?" He saw her hand over her heart clutching her shirt.

"Nothing," she breathed and walked to the sink, "I just……need a drink…….." He saw her cover her mouth with her hand and then take a drink of water.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Of course," her breathing was back to normal, "Just needed some water……."

"But your breathing-"

He was cut off, "I'm fine! You know how you get after you cough for a while, you lack air. Besides this gloomy weather makes me sick," She turned to him, "Oh, your wearing your head-phones! Good boy!" She patted his head.

Yoh growled, "Don't do that!"

Anna smirked, "So what brings you here?"

"You forgot your clothes," Yoh handed them to her.

"Is that all?"

Yoh was silent for second, "I…….I want to know, did you have anyone to talk to when your parents died?"

"No," Anna sat down, "And that's my problem. I almost killed myself; no one was there to save me. So why not? But I met Mrs. Hino, and she gave me a home. She caught me once; she saw me cutting and yelled at me. She practically broke down and begged me to never do it again. In return for her kindness, I promised not to."

"Do you want to talk to me?" Yoh sat next to her.

"I don't know. We are perfect strangers aren't we?"

"Well, you _did _give me mouth to mouth," Yoh smiled at her.

"Only if you promise that when you are ready, you'll tell me about your friend."

"Um, maybe," Yoh looked away.

"No 'maybe'," Anna said, "This is yes, or no."

Yoh moaned, "……yes……"

"Ok," Anna said, "But didn't I already tell you most of it?"

"Everything but how they died."

Anna sighed, "The hardest part……… I was about 8 years old, and it was my birthday. My brother was about 10, and my parents were still young………We were at a restaurant and I had just opened my presents, and one gift was of a white bandana. We started to walk home and…………"

Anna stopped and her face was blank and she turned pale. Yoh saw this and said, "I'm sorry Anna I shouldn't have asked you."

"From then on is fuzzy," Anna continued anyway, "I remember a man with a knife and then a white room."

"You mean the hospital?"

"Yes……….the hospital," Anna said slowly, "I'm sorry it was 8 years ago and I can't remember much…….but……I remember my parents being stabbed, both 9 times in different places. The man stabbed me in the left arm and legs. The man was going to stab me again, but my brother pushed me and I hit my head.

"I don't remember why the man attacked us. Maybe my family did something to make the man mad, or maybe he was just plain crazy and out for blood. He may have even wanted our money, but we refused. I don't know, nor do I want to remember. But I think that's how it happened."

They were silent for a while, until Yoh spoke, "Yesterday you said that it was you who was supposed to die, what does that mean?"

"Well, even when I was little I thought about dying," Anna gave a sad smile, "And I always wanted to die before any of my family, pretty selfish, huh?"

Yoh shook his head, "No, I think it's pretty noble."

"Heh," Anna smirked, "You don't know the reason, that's why."

"Well, what's the reason?"

"I wanted to die before them so that I wouldn't go through the pain of losing them. But instead they all went before me, at the same time. I guess that happens when you're the littlest."

Yoh sighed, "Yea."

"Do you have a sibling?"

"Yea, a twin brother," Yoh said.

"An identical twin?" Anna was curious.

"I guess you can say that," Yoh said thoughtfully, "The only thing that is different is his hair. It's longer than yours."

"Why don't you try talking to him?"

"I don't really see him much. He's always running off."

"But he's your brother," Anna said sadly, "You shouldn't just let him run off. Sheesh! He's your brother the least you could do is talk!"

"Well, usually when I'm in a mood like this, we don't talk."

"That's usually the best time to talk."

"He knows that I'm a real demon when I'm like this."

"You sure are."

"What! Are you on my side or not!"

Anna smiled at the boy scowling at her, "Would you rather talk to him or me?"

"………you……" Yoh turned away slightly blushing.

"Why? He's your brother!"

"Because you understand me more," Yoh still looked away, "My brother's nothing like me. We may be identical, but we aren't identical inside."

"Nobody's identical inside."

"We're almost," Yoh mumbled, "You lost your family, I lost the one I _considered _family."

Anna put her head on Yoh's shoulder for a while, "But you've got so much to live for. You may not want to now, but you can make plenty of friends." Anna lifted her head to face him, "If you don't act so stubbornly!"

All he did was turn to her and stuck out his tongue, it seemed like he'd say "bite me".

Anna smirked, "See?" And put her head back on his shoulder, "Sorry, I'm tired."

"No………it's alright," Yoh smiled, _'It's perfectly alright.'_

After a while Anna looked at the time and got up. She grabbed a sweater, "I'm sorry, but I've gotta get going."

"Where?" Yoh stood up.

Anna grabbed some flowers, "The cemetery. I go there everyday."

"Do you always go at the same time?"

"No, it varies," Anna started to walk to the door, "Hurry, I want to get there before it rains. Remember? This weather makes me sick."

Yoh never noticed that it had been very cloudy lately, _'I guess I was too deep in my thoughts lately that I haven't noticed. And maybe on Friday she was at the cemetery when I came here.'_

Yoh and Anna both walked out the door.

"Oh, where are you two going?" Mrs. Hino asked, "On a date?"

Yoh blushed, while Anna answered smiling, "No, I'm on my way to the cemetery."

"And I'm going home."

Mrs. Hino gave a disappointing look as Anna walked on, "Bye, Mrs. Hino, bye Yoh."

Yoh waved and Mrs. Hino said, "Bye Anna-chan." Then she spoke to Yoh, "You better come back soon, you hear? You make my Anna-chan happy! I haven't seen her smile so much! Now you come back, and don't you dare break Anna-chan's heart!"

"I…….I won't!" Yoh was scared by Mrs. Hino's serious tone, _'I make her smile?' _ "Bye, Mrs. Hino!"

"Bye!"

Yoh walked home with a smile on his face. He actually felt _good_ for once. He felt bad for being a jerk at first, but he now felt glad that he could at least make her smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**That's it for now. Yea, I know a lame way to end the chapter, but I couldn't think of how to end the chapter, besides I didn't want this chapter to be too long. Please review and tell me how it was. Until next time**

**Ja ne!**


	4. How have you been doing, brother?

**Hi! It's me! Thanks for the reviews! They made me very happy! In this chapter, Anna and Yoh are just talking and wondering about stuff. Well, here's that next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

"How have you been doing, brother?"

Yoh got used to wearing his head-phones, even when he wasn't listening to his CD player. And Anna was once again right, wearing the gift from Amidamaru made him feel a little better. He didn't feel completely alone when he wore them.

Yoh was getting ready to go for a long walk to think, but he heard someone just outside of his room. Yoh quickly opened the door revealing his brother, Hao.

"How have you been doing, _little brother_?" asked Hao.

"Don't call me that!" Yoh pouted, "We're twins!"

"Yea, but I'm older!"

"By a few minutes!" Yoh mumbled and let Hao in his room.

Hao came in and laid on Yoh's bed, "So, answer my question."

"I……I'm," Yoh thought for a second, "Hey! Since when do you care!"

"Since I found out from grandma that your friend died!" Hao sat up.

"But whenever stuff like this happens you never care."

"What are you talking about! 'Stuff like this'! Stuff like this never happens! One of our friends has never died before!"

"You know what I mean…."

"No I don't! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Look! I'm not crazy!"

"You sure acting like it!"

"You see what I mean? Whenever we try to talk about something serious you act like_ I'm_ the one who's crazy!" Yoh suddenly got the urge to talk to Anna. He knew she'd understand.

Yoh got up and started to leave, "You always run away to follow dad when he leaves, or run away to your friend's place when you think things are tough. You have no idea what I am going through. You can't even _begin_ to know what I'm feeling!"

"Hey come back here!" Hao shouted to Yoh, "Maybe I could understand if you talked about!"

But he already started to walk in the direction of Anna's house. 3 times, only 3 times Yoh had been to her house and already the address was programmed into his feet. Just like Amidamaru's house……...

'_Argh!' _Hao grunted, _'Stubborn as ever! But I now know how he feels. Yoh must blame himself for the way Amidamaru died!'_

Hao started to follow Yoh, _'Where is he going! I hope not to try to kill himself!'_

Yoh reached the inn. He saw Mrs. Hino in her usual desk reading a newspaper, "Hello Mrs. Hino!"

"Why, hello Yoh-kun!" Mrs. Hino looked up smiled, but as soon as he left, her eyes were back on the newspaper.

'_What the hell is he doing here?' _Hao snuck past Mrs. Hino and quietly followed Yoh to Anna's room.

Yoh knocked on the door, "Anna? It's me Yoh!"

"Come in!" came the answer.

'_Anna! Who is that chick!' _Hao went to the door as soon as it was closed so he could hear them.

"So what is it this time?" Anna asked, "I'm pretty sure you gave me my clothes back, unless you took them with you on your way out last time."

"WHAT!" Hao couldn't help but yell on the other side of the door. He quickly covered his mouth, _'WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING WITH HER CLOTHES!'_

"What was that?" Yoh asked and was about ready to open the door.

"Don't bother, it was probably my neighbor, he's always yelling."

Hao sighed in relief; he didn't get caught, not by _them _at least. Mrs. Hino came up to see what the yell was.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I-er-I can explain?" Hao didn't know what to say.

Mrs. Hino grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the hallway, "You leave Yoh-kun and Anna-chan alone!"

"So what are you here for?" Anna asked.

"I dunno," Yoh shrugged, "I just wanted to see you…… My brother came to see how I was doing and he acted like I was crazy. I needed to get away."

"So you run here?" Anna asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I," Yoh put his head down, "Dammit! Now I feel like him, running away when things get tough!"

"It's ok if you come here," Anna smiled a bit, "It's just weird, I never thought that you'd come here for no reason."

"Well, I did promise to talk to you."

"That you did," Anna sat down on the couch, "Are you ready to talk?"

"Not about his death, not yet."

"What about then?"

"What do you think about life?" Yoh sat down with her, "Hao says that life is nothing but a competition. Survival of the fittest, some people quit when they can't take it."

"That's a way of thinking about it," Anna said nodding, "The people who die early have already won."

"Well, he didn't say that," Yoh half-smiled, "but that could be possible."

"What do you think?" Anna asked.

"I used to think that it was a game," Yoh said, "I used to think that our creator was just playing with us. That we were his experiments."

"Our creator isn't that cruel," Anna smiled, "When I was little I to think that each life was a book, and whoever created us, was just reading us. Each day was a page."

Yoh smiled, "What do you think life is now?"

"Exactly what it is," Anna said plainly, "Life is about loving and dying. But we add so much drama to it."

"What do you think about death?"

"Death is," Anna said calmly, "The High Cost of Living." (a/n: sorry I just had to put that in capitials!)

Yoh stayed silent for a bit and then asked "Do you think there is a perfect world?" Yoh leaned his head on the back of the couch.

"Yes, this world's pretty close don't you think?"

"What!" Yoh lifted his head right back up, "This world is FAR from close!"

"Well if you think about it, there is death and hatred and all this drama," Anna now leaned her head back, "but isn't that what makes life fun? All you have to do is take away the murderers."

"Say what you want, but I still think we are far from being perfect," Yoh leaned his head back.

"Perhaps," Anna shrugged, "The only perfect world is heaven."

"If there is one."

"There has to be," Anna said in a far away voice, "There _has_ to be a perfect world out there."

"You never know."

"Maybe," Anna said wincing a bit, "We're the ones that are dead."

"Then what happens when we die?"

"I don't know," Anna lifted her head up, "I'm just wondering. Do you think your brother is worried?"

"No, why would he?" Yoh spat out.

"Maybe, it's because nothing like this has happened, or has it?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing you do!"

"Yoh, What are you talking about?" Anna lifted an eyebrow.

"You know exactly what to say!" Yoh was a little angry, "My brother and I fought, and he said almost the same thing! He said, 'One of our friends has never died before!' Which is kinda the same!"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know, but maybe your brother is worried, you should go back."

Yoh looked away, "You're just trying to kick me out."

"Well, kinda," Yoh looked at her confused and she smiled, "I need to go to the cemetery."

"I'm just curious, if I died, would you visit me?"

"Oh, you need to die so I could visit you?"

"No, I just wanted to know, if for some reason I died, would any one be there?"

"There is a saying that you could tell a person's worth by how many people there were at their funeral."

Yoh looked down in sadness, "I guess I won't be worth much."

"Not true. Whoever said that was wrong. It's not the people that represent the worth, it's the tears. I say that you can tell a person's worth by how many tears are shed when they die. And let me tell you Yoh, you're worth a lot. You may not know it, but your family cares. And, yes, I would visit you at your grave, when you die an old man, if you still wish to know me."

"Of course I will!" Yoh took her hands in his, "You're the only friend I've got right now!"

"Yoh," Anna said sadly and took her hands out of his and looked away, "You'll find other friends…….."

"I don't want another friend! I want you!"

Anna looked confused, "I thought you didn't like me!"

"Only because I thought you were teasing me!"

She looked at his hopeful face, "Alright, I'll be your friend."

"Just my friend?"

Anna lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing," Yoh got up, "Well you better get to that cemetery."

"Be nice to your brother," Anna said getting up, "You better not kill each other."

"Tell that to him!" Yoh smiled as he reached the door, "Bye!"

Anna waved, "Bye!"

Yoh walked out, "Bye, Mrs. Hino!"

"Bye Yoh-kun!"

Yoh started to walk home. Yoh was happy that he got a new friend and for once he felt good. Not 'better than before', he felt good.

Yoh failed to notice his brother waiting outside of the inn. He just kept walking.

'_Is that Yoh, with a SMILE?' _Hao thought to himself, _'I gotta find out who this Anna chick is!'_

Hao ran in and heard Mrs. Hino, "You again?"

"Look, I just want to talk to Anna," Hao said politely, "Yoh is my brother, I just want to talk!"

Mrs. Hino sighed, "Alright, but if Anna doesn't want you there you get out!"

"Or you'll come get me?" Hao asked curiously.

"No, Anna will chase you out!"

Hao nodded and started to go to Anna's room.

Once he was there he barged in, "What's your game? What are you doing alone in this room with Yoh!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry, cliffhanger. I didn't want to make this chapter too long though, even though you like it long. I'll try to update soon so that you won't fall of your chair. So hold tight and review! And thanks to those who reviewed before: ((bold is for signed-in reviews))**

stingo17really? This is your fave YxA? YAY! You've made me so happy! I'll try and update as soon as I can!

**jade destiny: **I am so glad that you like my story so much! I know that you wanted this chapter to be longer, but I got to save something for the next chapter! I promise that I will update soon! ((by the way, I love your name!))

**FCelcia: **hehehe………..I love to write when Anna is smiling. I'm so glad you like this story!

**hannah-asakura: **Well, I updated! I hope you are happy about that! I'll try and update soon!

annatheitakoI'm so glad you like this story so far! And I will keep writing as long as you make me happy and review!

**pendulumxswing: **…………..you just gotta keep reading to find that out………..I hope you liked this chapter!

**ChibiAzn3: **Well, Yoh has a friend now! I'm glad you loved it!

**YohandAnna4ever: **hehehe………..don't worry………it's already happening……

**azimataiji: **I'm glad you want more! I'll gladly write more! So just stick around! I'm also glad that you approve of their personalities!

**Until next time**

**Ja ne! **


	5. What's your game?

**I'm so HAPPY! You guys really love this story! I hope I can keep you happy! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

"What's your game?"

Hao barged in, "What's your game? What are you doing alone in this room with Yoh!"

Anna turned around and stared at him for a while, "Oh, you must be Hao. You do know that it's rude to barge into a lady's room, right?"

"Cut the crap."

Anna's eyebrows lifted then narrowed, "You cut the crap. How do you know where I live?"

"Well, how did you know who I was?" Hao ignored her other question.

"Yoh told me what you looked like," Anna simply said, "Besides you look alike. Now, answer my question."

Hao didn't answer, he just glared at her.

"Ah," Anna figured it out, "You follow Yoh here. You were the voice on the other side of the door yelling 'what'."

Hao stayed silent, which made Anna angry.

"Look, I'm getting tired of you staying silent," Anna moved closer to Hao, "You came here. So that means you have something to say so go ahead and say it!"

**:Smack:**

Anna couldn't take the look in his eye or his silent game, so she slapped him; hard. "If you're not going to say something than I should be the one to ask: What's your game?"

Hao's cheek was burning red. He covered his cheek and glared, "The first thing I asked is the only reason I came in here."

"I am talking with Yoh, that's all."

"That's bull. I told you to cut the crap," Hao glared, "What was he doing with your clothes."

"They weren't literally _my _clothes, they were my father's," Anna hated Hao's glare.

"That's not the point!" Hao was getting frustrated and got closer to Anna, "Tell me what he was doing with your clothes! What was he doing here!"

"Get any closer to me and I'll slap the other cheek," Anna glared.

Hao's glared didn't change, but he backed away.

"I saved him," Anna started to explain, "He was at the docks and he fell in. I saved him and brought him here. I gave him my father's clothes while I dried his. From then on I've been the one he's come to for help."

"Why would he come to someone who knows nothing about him?" Hao didn't believe Anna, "Besides, you don't look like the kinda person who would do such a thing."

"I understand what he is going through," Anna said backing further away from Hao, "Yes, I may not be nice, but I'm not evil. I do what I think is right whether it's nice or not."

"How do you understand what he is going through!" Hao was angry, it seemed that she knew more about Yoh then he did.

"I've lost people _very _close to me," Anna turned around and grabbed her jacket, "And because of that, I have to go to the cemetery. And if you don't believe go ahead and ask your brother, try and talk."

Hao didn't know if what Anna was saying was true, but he did have to go back to his house or Yoh will start to wonder.

As Hao reached the door, he heard a thud. He turned to see Anna on her knees in pain.

"W-what happened?" Hao ran to her.

Anna was breathing very heavily, but she managed to say, "It…it's…not…nothing…it's…just…this…weather…makes…me…sick……"

"Are you sure!" Hao asked, he wasn't heartless, "Are you sure you should be going out when it's like this?"

"I…always…go…nothing…will…ever…stop…me!" Anna started to get up and once again like before, went to the sink. She covered her mouth as she poured water into a glass then she drank it, "Now if you'll kindly leave. I want to make it there before it rains."

Hao left and so did Anna. As they reached Mrs. Hino's desk, Mrs. Hino asked, "Did he give you any trouble?"

"A little," Anna smiled and Hao glared; his was cheek still red from her powerful slap.

As they walked out Hao asked, "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course I am!"

"I'll talk to Yoh," Hao said, "I better find out that your stories are the same!"

"You will!" Anna walked off in the direction of the cemetery and Hao walked off to his house.

OOOOOOOO

As Yoh reached his house, a thought crossed his mind, _'Maybe Anna will let me go to the cemetery with her tomorrow. Maybe she'll help me get the courage to go to Amidamaru's grave.' _

Yoh hated to admit it at first, but he was really fond of Anna. In a way she kind of reminded him of Amidamaru. He was also afraid to admit that he might even be in love with Anna. He's only known her a few days, but he couldn't get her off of his mind. She was so beautiful to him. He saw through the scars she had.

But how did she feel? That was the thing he was afraid of. He could tell that she was very distant, and he knew why. But it made him feel good to know that she wasn't as distant with him.

He felt a little bad though. He felt bad for Amidamaru, he felt bad that he was feeling good (a/n: if that made any sense to you). But he couldn't help feeling good, and everyone loves to feel good, right?

Yoh reached his home and shouted, "I'm home!"

There was no answer so he yelled, "Mom? Hao? Any one home!"

He searched the house, but found no one, "I guess Hao ran off again." Yoh went to his room and lay on his bed.

Soon Yoh drifted off to sleep and Hao came in, "Yoh? I'm home!"

"Mm……..go away…" Yoh mumbled slightly waking up.

"No, I want to talk with you."

"Well, I don't," Yoh said that despite Anna's words.

"You had better talk to someone! You talk to me or mom!"

"No," Yoh said half asleep, "I'm already talking to someone."

"Oh? Who might that be?"

"Anna," he said dreamily.

"Who's Anna?"

"A girl who saved my life and she shares the same pain as I do, and she's pretty and………" Yoh fell asleep.

"Yoh, are you in love with her!" Hao asked, but Yoh was asleep, so Hao shook him, "Yoh, wake up for a second! Has Anna ever, like, burst into pain?"

Yoh opened his eyes about a quarter and said, "When I came she was breathing heavily……"

"Did she tell you why?" Hao shook him to keep him awake.

"Because the weather………"

"Do you believe that?" Hao asked.

"Of course, she wouldn't lie………Now let me sleep…………" And Yoh turned over and fell asleep.

"If you say so," Hao got up and lay on the couch and soon he fell asleep, but he mumbled one last thing, "Really, who is she?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, sorry this chapter was shorter than the others. But I think that the story is coming to an end. I'm sorry if that saddens you. _Maybe _in the next chapter you find out how Amidamaru died. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**FCelcia: **I also loved writing the part where Yoh says "I want you!" And as you read, Hao didn't do anything to Anna, but she sure did smack him……... I'll update soon!

**candee: **I think that that line "Just a friend?" is so cute! I just had to put it in! Thank you for reading this! I'll update soon!

**the loyal shaman: **I do have deep feelings. Sometimes I'll just sit and wonder, maybe for hours; I'll just startto think. And that's where the thought for this story came in. Thank you so much for reading! I'll update soon!

**ChibiAzn3: **Well, Anna did slap Hao, but wouldn't you have slapped him too? Hehehe, I would have. Hao and Anna don't really hit it off very well, but you can tell that Hao cares for his brother. I'll update soon!

Misunderstoodsoul: thanks! I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'll update soon!

**stingo17:** thank you so very much for the praise! You make me happy with encouraging reviews like that! I'll update soon!

**hannah-asakura: **Yup, Hao got a slap! I hope you like this chapter! I'll be sure to update soon! Thanks for reviewing!

**yoshiru: **hahahaha! Yea, Hao crashed the party and yea, Anna slapped him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update soon!

**annatheitako: **I really hoped you liked this chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll be sure to update soon!

**jade destiny: **Yea, Hao is a little weird in this story, but it's only because he cares for Yoh ((though at times it may not seem like it)). The last chapter was a little rushed but I wasn't really sure to add Hao in the story. I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update soon!

**Well, until next time**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Cemetery: a Place that Brings Memories

**Well I am back are you happy? I really hope so! And also, this story, as I warned you before, is a sad one, but I PROMISE to make the last chapter a happy one! Well, I have one thing to say: Enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

"Cemetery: a Place that Brings Memories"

Yoh had to face it, one day or another he knew he'd have to visit Amidamaru's grave. He never really liked cemeteries, but he knew he'd have to go. Yoh was getting ready to go to Anna's house. He was going to ask if he could go to with her to the cemetery.

"Where are you going?" asked Hao who just got up.

"None of your business," Yoh said in a sort of playful tone.

"Are you going to Anna's?"

Yoh turned around shocked, "How do you know who Anna is?"

"Don't you remember last night?"

"I thought that that was a dream!"

"Well it wasn't," Hao yawned.

"I'm talking to her so don't be worried," Yoh said turning to leave, "I am going to try and visit Amidamaru's grave."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hao got up.

"Of course," Yoh turned back slightly, "I have to visit him sooner or later."

Yoh left and Hao was shocked, "How did Anna make him get courage like that!"

Yoh walked over to the inn, as he approached, he saw Anna coming out.

"Anna!" Yoh yelled and ran up to her.

"Hey, Yoh," Anna smiled, "I'm just on my way to the cemetery-"

"Could I go with you?"

"What?"

"Please," Yoh said with sad eyes, "After we visit your parents, will you help me get courage to visit Amidamaru's grave?"

Anna saw the sadness in his eyes and she said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go!" Her voice changed to a more demanding tone, "I want to go before it rains!"

Anna smiled and Yoh said, "You always say that, and it hasn't rained yet!"

"Good!"

"You don't like the rain?"

"No I love the rain!" Anna said, "it's just that Mrs. Hino won't let me go out to the cemetery when it rains, I have to go before it does. See, the murder happened when it was raining, and she's afraid it would bring back my horrible memories."

Yoh just nodded and Anna stopped in front of a flower shop.

"I hope you don't mind," Anna said going into the shop, "You should probably get Amidamaru flowers too."

Yoh followed her in, "But I don't know what kind of flowers he likes."

"So?" Anna picked up a bouquet of flowers, "Get him a variety bouquet. See, my mom likes lilies, my dad and brother didn't really care much for flowers so I get them a variety."

"What kinds of flowers do you like, Anna?" Yoh asked picking up a bouquet that had a darker variety of flowers.

"White roses," Anna paid for the bouquet.

"Not red?"

"Nope, white," Anna smiled as she saw a bouquet of them, "See, my parents bought me a white bandana because white and black were my favorite colors. But as you see white never just says white."

"Really?" Yoh paid for the bouquet of flowers, "White and black are your favorite colors?"

"Yup," Anna started to leave, "Pretty boring, huh?"

"I don't think it's boring," Yoh said, "I just thought that your favorite colors were black and red because you wear them everyday."

"Well, I _would _be wearing black and white everyday," she gave a sad smile, "but I do like red too."

"Do you know what my favorite color is?"

"Let me guess," Anna looked at him, "Orange."

Yoh smiled, "Correct, but how did know when I only wear one thing that is orange?"

"That's why," Anna smiled, "Amidamaru gave that to you those orange head-phones, usually when someone close to you gets you something, they give you your favorite color."

Yoh smiled as they continued to walk to the cemetery, "Will you leave me orange flowers?" (a/n: I don't really know many orange flowers…)

"Sure," Anna looked at him, "But why do you think you'll die first?"

"'Cause I'm older," Yoh gave a goofy smile.

"How do you know? How old are you?"

"I'm 16, going on 17," Yoh said, "Your 16, right?"

"Older ones don't always go first," Anna gave him a weird look.

"I'm sorry……"

"You have a terrible memory."

"Tell me about it," he said sarcastically.

"Will……you…..visit my grave?" Anna was a little hesitant.

"Of course!" Yoh smiled as they reached the cemetery.

Anna made her way to her family's graves. She placed the flowers gently in the ground in front of their graves. Anna closed her eyes for a moment's silence.

Yoh knew that she had to be praying so he closed his eyes and prayed for her family, even though he never knew them.

When he opened his eyes he Anna saw stare blankly at the graves, "I'll be buried next to my brother."

"But, um," Yoh hesitantly asked, "What if you get married?"

"Hm," Anna turned to him, "I never thought I'd get married."

"You don't want to?"

"No, I said I never _thought_ I would."

"Why?"

"Who would want to marry the 'Misery Chick'?"

"I……..." Yoh said once again hesitantly, "I……wou…………I know a few; besides who calls you the 'Misery Chick'?"

"Some teens at the inn," Anna rolled her eyes, "Besides I never thought I'd live that long anyway."

"Why not?"

"……"

"Right," Yoh knew the silence, "You used to cut. So did Amidamaru, he was suicidal."

"Where is his grave?"

"Over here," Yoh started to leave and Anna kissed the names on the gravestone and followed Yoh.

Once there she stared at the gravestone, "Is that Amidamaru's picture?"

"Yup, that's him alright," Yoh gave a sad smile.

"First say a prayer, or just talk to him."

"But, what……" Yoh started to blink, "What would I say?"

"Anything," Anna shrugged, "Say 'Hey how are you?' or 'How's Heaven?' or whatever you guys talk about. You don't really hear them talking back, but you know the answer and what they'll say next."

Yoh closed his eyes and asked, _'Why!' _By now tears were coming down his eyes. Anna didn't notice though. She had her eyes closed too.

"H-he," Yoh choked out, "He committed suicide."

"What?" Anna's eyes snapped open.

"After he died I felt as though it was all my fault," he sat down near the grave and put the flowers in the ground.

"But it's not your fault," Anna sat next to him, "He chose to do it."

"But I couldn't stop him," Yoh cried more, "Like you, I was right there."

"Please," Anna wrapped her arms him in a warm embrace, "Tell me what happened."

_slight flashback, in Yoh's POV_

I was worried about Amidamaru, he had been cutting a lot lately, so I went to visit him. His parents were out for the weekend, which gave him the perfect opportunity to do something we'd all regret.

As I entered the house, it was pitch black. I turned on the lights and saw a note; Amidamaru's suicide note. It read:

"So, yea, by the time you read this I won't be here, but it's not like that will change anything, right? I was just tried of being there, but transparent at the same time. The only thing you should blame yourself of is giving birth to me; it was a waste of time. I'm sorry, tell Yoh I'll be waiting for him. And tell him thank you for not giving up and being such a great friend. Yoh, I'm sorry. I can't take this. Bye

-Amidamaru"

I heard a noise, like a chair fall, and I ran to the direction of the noise. I saw Amidamaru hanging from a rope he tied onto the fan.

"Amidamaru!"

"Yoh!"

It would take too long to pick the chair up so I ran to him and grabbed his legs pushing him up.

"Yoh what are you doing!" he said angrily.

"What are _you _doing!"

"Yoh let go!"

"NO!"

"Yoh this has nothing to do with you, let go!"

"**NO!" **

Amidamaru struggled and moved his legs uncontrollably, "I CAN'T TAKE LIFE! PLEASE, JUST LET ME GO!"

"NO! Amidamaru, you're the only friend I've got!"

"YOU'LL MAKE OTHERS!"

"I DON'T WANT OTHERS!"

Amidamaru got a foot through and kicked my chin and he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

The blow to the chin made me fall to the ground and gave me a shock that went throughout my whole body and left me paralyzed for a few minutes.

_End of Flashback_

"By the time I got my body to move," Yoh rubbed his chin, "It was already too late."

Anna looked at him sadly as the tears ran down his face. She pulled him closer and let him cry onto her chest. She started to stroke his hair. "I'm sorry."

After a while he got up and rubbed his eyes, "You remind me of him. You said the same things like 'You'll make other friends'."

"And you gave the same stubborn answer: 'I don't want other friends!'" Yoh gave a smile.

"But Yoh," Anna looked at him sadly, "Please, make other friends."

"You don't want to be my friend anymore?"

"Yoh," she slightly smiled, "Of course I'll stay your friend, it's just, it's not a crime to get more than one friend."

"What about you?"

"I like to think of the people at the inn my friends."

"Even if they call you the Misery Chick?"

"Even that," Anna smiled, "Friends make fun each other a lot, right?" Anna patted his head.

"Anna!" Yoh broke out of the embrace, "I told you I don't like that!"

Anna smiled, "Let's go to the docks."

"Sure," Yoh smiled as Anna got up and started to walk away. He turned to the grave, _'Thank you my friend. I never got to say that. But now I have the courage to talk to you and visit you. You should thank Anna for that. I wish you didn't leave. We could have all been friends. I miss you.'_

"Yoh!" Anna called as she was about to leave.

'_I **will **come back!'_ Yoh smiled as he ran to Anna's side as she smiled.

"Will you comeback with me tomorrow?"

"Of course."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please stay reading for the next chapter! I am sorry to say, but this story is coming to an end soon TT. It'll end about……chapter 11 or so. So now would be a good time to tell me what you think! **

**FCelcia: **Heheheh, Anna probably should have slapped the other cheek, but I think one slap should have gotten the message across. Yup, Yoh and Anna only! I hope Amidamaru's death wasn't too too sad……or maybe it was…… Anyway! Thanks for being a great friend!

**hannah-asakura: **well at least there are maybe 5 chapters left! Hehe, I think everyone liked the part where Anna slapped Hao! ((I can't imagine why……?)) And you'll find out soon what's wrong with Anna! I'll update soon!

**candee: **Don't worry, at least 5 more chapters. Soon, soon you'll find out what is wrong with Anna! I'll update soon!

Misunderstood soul: Well……...okay Hao is _supposed _to be heartless, but I couldn't just have him walk out on Anna, could I? In this story, he's not that heartless. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update soon!

**stingo17: **Don't worry at least 5 more chapters! Was Amidamaru's death too sad? I mean, now you know why Yoh kept a secret. And, you want me to do another fic. after this? Well……what do you have in mind? ((I'll try to update soon!))

**romance millennium: **Don't worry, that special moment between them that you asked for……………is in the next chapter…! And you want me to read your Yoh and Anna fic? Sure! Just tell what it's going to be called and I'll look out for it! I'll update soon!

**YohandAnna4ever: **I hope you liked this chapter! Soon you'll find out what's wrong with Anna! I'll update soon!

**ChibiAzn3: **I think I might have typed me answer back to you wrong, because you asked "What's in it for Hao?" So I meant to say "A SLAP!" :) I hoped you liked this chapter! I wish I had a big brother too……instead I got two older sisters! Anyway, Yoh will probably get more carefree, but at the moment he was still grieving over Amidamaru. I'll update soon!

**pendulumxswing: **Don't worry! Don't worry! You will know soon! And I'll update soon too! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Sakura-Moonlight: **Nice name, I like it! Anyway to the point……Yes Yoh does have a brother Hao, but in the anime he's evil. It's Yoh's evil twin who want to rid the world of humans. He is Yoh's biggest challenge in the whole series. It's very exciting! But in this story, Hao is a little bit nicer and cares for his brother. I hope you liked this chapter and continue reading!

**smiley's chaos: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'll update soon!

**azimataiji: **At least 5 more chapters! I'm glad that you like this story! I'll update soon! I hoped you liked this chapter!

**Please be patient! So, until next time**

**Ja ne! **


	7. Anna's Health Part I

**Ok! I am back! Thank you for the reviews! I got 14 reviews last time! I'm so happy! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

"Anna's Health Part I"

Yoh and Anna continued their walk to the docks. Once they got there, Anna sat down on the dock.

"Come and join me," Anna said when she saw Yoh stop.

"No way!" Yoh said pointing to the dock, "Last time it broke, and I fell in!"

"But last time I saved you," Anna took of her sandals and put her feet in the water, "So you don't need to be afraid."

Yoh trusted Anna, so he did as she did: take off his sandals and put his feet in and sat beside her.

Anna moved her feet back and forth slowly and gently, while Yoh just wiggled his toes.

"Thank you Anna," Yoh said while his eyes were on the water.

"For?"

"Everything. For saving me, for taking to me, for listening……"

"For feeding you?"

"Yes," Yoh chuckled, his eyes where still on the water.

"I should thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. I hadn't had this much fun in a while."

"Fun? You call this fun?" Yoh lifted a brow, but Anna couldn't tell because his eyes were fixed on the water.

"Well, it is fun to see you get mad," Anna smiled, "I don't think I have _ever _smiled this much. Even when my family was alive, I wasn't too big on showing emotions, and I regret it."

"So I make you smile?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well at first you only smirked," Yoh said and she smirked.

"I'm serious," Anna smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

This made Yoh turn around a look at her. He was pink in the face and shocked. Anna just kept smiling as she turned to look at the water.

"What was that for?"

Anna sighed and turned to him, "For everything, remember?"

"B-but," Yoh hesitated, "Y-you mi-missed!"

Anna lifted a brow, "Well, you wouldn't turn around."

"W-well, I'm turned around now."

Anna smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was both their first kiss, so they were a little hesitant.

After they broke from the kiss, they both turned away. Yoh had a big grin on his face. A different, sweet smile graced Anna's lips; it wasn't just her ordinary smile.

"Yoh, look!" Anna saw the sunset, "I love the sunset."

Yoh looked at the sunset and then at Anna. She looked so pretty with the sun on her. It made her face brighten up and her hair golden. Anna stood up and spread out her arms as the wind came.

"I love sunsets especially in weather like this…………" she said slowly and closed her eyes, "Yoh?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but my health isn't that great."

"You told me that. You said that this weather make you sick."

"No, it's not just the weather it's……" Anna suddenly stopped.

Yoh looked up to see what made Anna stop. Anna suddenly fell into the water without any warning.

"An-Anna!" Yoh got up, "What in the world happened? Anna!" _'Something's wrong. She wouldn't joke like this!' _

"Anna!" He called again, "ANNA!" She wasn't coming up. "NO! I can't swim! ANNA!" _'Something is definitely wrong! I'm going in!' _

Yoh jumped in. He saw Anna slowly floating down. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He was starting to float down too.

'_Dammit! We're both going to die! Anna must have past out as she hit the water, but why?' _Yoh took one hand and waved it. Waving his arm helped a little, but not a lot. He tried to remember if Amidamaru taught him anything.

_Slight flashback_

"_You have to move your arms and your legs," Amidamaru said._

"_Ok, that part is kinda obvious," Yoh said._

"_Well," Amidamaru shrugged, "Then you know."_

"_It is easier said than done. So you should show me."_

"_Does it look like I'm in the clothes to do it?" Amidamaru said dully._

"_Well, how do you stay up?"_

"_Sheesh! You ask a lot of questions! Try it."_

"_What if I can't do it? Will you help me?"_

"_Once again: does it look like I'm in the clothes to do it?" Amidamaru said teasingly. Yoh glared and Amidamaru stuck out his tongue._

"_I guess we'll wait."_

Yoh started to get the need for air. He started to move his legs as if he was walking and wave his free arm. It wasn't helping much.

'_Amidamaru, please! Please help me!' _Suddenly Yoh felt himself getting closer to the air. He didn't know how, but he started to swim upwards. He finally got his head above the water and he put Anna's head above water too. Yoh reached for the dock and put Anna on it. Soon he pulled himself up and was gasping for air.

"Anna………" he gasped, she wasn't breathing. He remembered what she did when he almost drowned. He did CPR and mouth to mouth, "Anna…….please……ANNA!"

Yoh was starting to get dizzy for lack of air, but he had to make sure Anna was ok, "Somebody……anybody…… SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP!" Yoh yelled with all his might, and then he passed out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ok, don't kill me: I'm sorry it's short, and I'm sorry it's a cliffhanger. BUT! If you review, I will update soon, okay? **

**Thank you for the reviews! I heard that people are getting punished for responding to their reviews on the chapters, is that true? If it is, I don't want to get punished! So if you have any questions, I'll e-mail you.**

**Until next time**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Anna's Health Part II

**Alright! The last chapter was a little bittersweet, and first kiss and an almost death. Here is Part II, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long! In this chapter the question: "What's wrong with Anna?" will be answered. I'm sorry, but I'm no good with anything that's related to "hospitals". And I feel I must apologize………I'm sorry I made you cry…………Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

"Anna's Health Part II"

Yoh awoke in the hospital with cold sweat, "W-where am I! Anna!"

"Whoa, calm down, Yoh," said Hao, who was at his bed side, "We are at the hospital."

"And Anna……?" Yoh looked at Hao with pleading eyes.

"Over there." Hao pointed across the room where Anna was with tubes hooked up to her.

"…Anna…" Mrs. Hino was at Anna's side.

"Uh…" Yoh moaned, "What happened?"

"You past out," Hao explained, "Lucky for you, I was going to check up on you at the inn. When Mrs. Hino said you weren't there, I went to check the docks and there you were."

"I feel fine, but what's wrong with Anna?" Yoh asked.

"It's just as I thought," said Hao, "It's not only the weather that makes her feel worse. She has some kind of heart problem."

Mrs. Hino heard this and lifted her head up and walked over to Yoh.

"I'm glad that you're awake, Yoh-kun. I'm sorry that Anna-chan didn't tell you about her heart problem, she doesn't like telling anyone about it. In fact, she never told me. I found out after her first attack. She was never expected to live this long."

Yoh looked sadly down, _'No wonder she said that she was the one who was supposed to die. And no wonder she was never really "happy" as a kid; she knew she was going to die.'_

"So…Anna's…?"

"Alive," Mrs. Hino half smiled, _'for now... '_

"So, that time that I went to the inn to give her clothes back," Yoh started to ask, "was she in the hospital, or just walking around?"

"In the hospital," Mrs. Hino said sadly, "She's usually stubborn and sneaks out of the hospital." Mrs. Hino looked over at Anna, "Yoh-kun, will you look after her for me? I'm afraid I have to leave back to the inn, before the people there trash the place."

"Of course," Yoh nodded and Mrs. Hino left.

"That woman acts like I'm not here," Hao spit out.

Yoh got out of his bed and went to Anna. "……Anna……?"

Anna's eyes twitched and finally opened half-way, "………Yoh………?"

"Hey, how're you doing?" Yoh asked softly.

"Ok…I guess……How am I supposed to feel?"

Yoh gave a warm smile and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Yoh," Anna said quietly.

"For what?"

"For not telling you."

"Oh, it's ok, you had a good reason."

Anna looked sadly away from Yoh, "I didn't want to get too close to you, I just wanted to help. But I guess I couldn't help without getting too close. I didn't want any one to find out." Then Anna sighed, "I hate this place."

"Well, you better get used to it," Hao said walking over to Anna, "You have to say here for 2 more days."

"WHAT! NO WAY!" If Anna could have, she would have got up, "There is NO WAY that I am going to stay in this stupid hospital for 2 more days."

"Well, you're gonna have to," Hao shrugged.

"I always visit my family everyday," Anna glared at Hao, "I told you that already, _nothing _stops me."

"But Anna," Yoh looked at her worriedly, "They might be able to help you."

"They won't," Anna said, "They'll keep stretching the days. After I stay here for 2 more days they'll say another 2 more days, then more and more. They've been trying to keep me here until I die."

"That's not true," Hao said unbelievingly.

"It is," Anna said sadly, "They even told me before, when I first came. They told me I'd be safer here at the hospital, but I ran away. They can't keep me here."

"But Anna-"

"Where's my bandana?" Anna cut Yoh off.

"With the rest of your clothes," Hao rolled his eyes, "Yoh's worried about you and you worry about your stupid bandana."

Anna's eyes narrowed and it looked as though she was going to get up to slap him, but Yoh stopped her, "Hao, that bandana is her family's last gift to her it isn't stupid!"

Hao just again rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, Anna."

"I have to get out of here," Anna sighed, "This place makes me go mad."

"Well, you can't really think about this place if you're asleep," Hao shrugged.

"Yea, Anna," Yoh smiled, "Please rest."

Anna gave a small smile and closed her eyes.

"She'll be ok," Hao said, "Let's go home."

"No," Yoh didn't take his eyes off of Anna, "I'm staying here with Anna."

"What?" Hao was a little confused, "Why would you do that?"

"Because, I-"

"Yoh," Hao cut him off, "You can't fall in love with her."

"…"

"It's already happened, hasn't it?"

"…"

"But, Yoh!" Hao slapped his hand on his forehead, "I'm not saying this to be mean, but, she doesn't have much time left. She's going to die."

"Maybe there's a way," Yoh winced.

"Yoh," Hao said sadly, "I know it's hard for you, but-"

"Go home."

"What?"

"Mom is probably worried. Go home and tell her everything's fine."

"Mom doesn't care."

"You may not think she does, but she cares in her own way."

"….Yoh….."

"Just go."

Hao tried to see Yoh's face, but his head was down and his bangs covered his eyes. Hao just left wondering: _'Is he crying?'_

Yoh was still holding Anna's hand. Slowly tears were coming out of his eyes, "Anna……... You won't leave me……will you…….?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ah! So now you know what is wrong with Anna. I'm sorry. That was sad :( Please don't hate me! Please review and don't hate, hating is not supposed to be an emotion we earthlings feel! Remember I said that this story was sad, but I PROMISED a happy ending. **

**Thank you for the reviews, and once again, I'm sorry for the tears being shed when reading this story.**

**Well, until next time**

**Ja ne! **


	9. Before the Rain

**So, ok, I told you from the beginning that this was a sad story, so DON'T kill me, I warned in the first chapter. Hopefully you will Enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

"Before the Rain"

Yoh got up at 6:00. He could not sleep; not after hearing about Anna's heart problem. At the hospital Anna was staying at only had visiting hours from 10:00 to 8:00. He needed time to think, so he headed for the docks. Before he left he picked up a necklace that his Grandma said would be best to give to Anna.

Yoh sat on the old wood of the docks, right now it didn't matter if he fell in or not, only Anna mattered.

"Please…………." Yoh put his head down, "….please don't leave me……."

"What are you doing up so early?" Yoh looked up and saw the person he never wanted to see leave him.

"Anna! What are you doing here?" Yoh got up and looked at Anna concerned.

"I told you I can't stay in that mad place."

"But…...Anna!" Yoh was full of concern.

"Here, I got this for you," Anna handed Yoh a necklace with 3 black shells (a/n: you know, that one he wears all the time with his school uniform).

"Thank you," Yoh put the necklace on, "I have something for you. It was my grandma's but she said it would be good if I gave it to you."

Yoh handed Anna a white beaded necklace, "It's supposed to be 'lucky', because it has 1080 beads on it." (a/n: don't ask me how he was able to carry that long necklace or how she put it on)

Anna put the necklace on and looped it several times so it wouldn't be so long, "Thanks, Yoh." She gave a small smile and turned to the water, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"I could have sworn I hit the water after that attack," Anna looked at Yoh, "You said you couldn't swim."

"I can't, or I mean I couldn't, or I don't know," Yoh was confused, "I got scared and jumped in after you. I don't know how, but I think that somehow Amidamaru helped me swim to shore. That doesn't make sense does it?"

"It makes perfect sense," Anna looked at him, "He is watching out for you."

"Last night I asked him so many times to watch over you."

"…Yoh…" Anna looked at him sadly.

Yoh suddenly embraced Anna, "Please………Anna……don't leave me………Promise me you won't…!"

"But Yoh………I…….." Anna was going to say 'I can't' but then she thought about her mom.

_Slight Flashback_

"_Hi there Anna-chan!" A skinny woman with blonde hair up in a bun came into Anna's room._

"_Hi mommy," a little 7 year old Anna replied. _

"_How are you honey?" _

"_Okay," was all Anna said._

_Her mom sat with Anna on her bed and hugged her, "Tomorrow's your birthday."_

"_Yup." _

"_Aren't you excited?"_

"…" _Anna stayed quiet._

"_What do you want for your birthday?"_

"_Just my family." _

"_No new toys?"_

"_Nope. I want to spend my time with you. The doctor said that I should spend all my time with you. Before I die," Anna said that very calmly and it worried her mother._

"_Aren't you scared at all?"_

_Anna didn't say anything but looked at her mother with big watery eyes. _

"_Anna………" Her mom stroked her hair, "Don't worry, I'll always be with you and you'll always be with me."_

"_But how's that?" Anna eyes were about to over flow with water._

"_Because I'm in your heart and you're always in mine."_

"_But the doctor said when you die, you leave your body," Anna looked at her mother confusedly, "Isn't the heart in your body?"_

_Her mother chuckled a bit, "Yes your heart stays here with your body. But whatever is in your heart, is also in your soul."_

"_So," Anna was still confused, "My soul will have a problem just like my heart because whatever is in my heart is in my soul?"_

_Her mother chuckled again, "No, your soul will not have a problem. My point is I'll always be with you, whether I die first or you die first as long as I am in your heart we will never separate."_

_End of Flashback_

"As long as I am in your heart, we will never separate," Anna repeated as she wrapped her arms around Yoh, "In that sense, I promise I will never leave you."

"I don't want to let you go," Yoh pulled her closer.

"Then don't………" Anna closed her eyes as she felt his tears on her shoulder, "Don't let me go."

"Never," Yoh closed his eyes too.

"What do you think would be the best way to die?"

"In my sleep, that way I won't feel anything."

"I used to think that jumping off the highest mountain would be the best way."

"Why?" Yoh could not see why falling off a mountain would be the best way to die.

"Because as you're falling, you get to see all the beauty in the world."

"But it would hurt at the end."

"Yes," Anna replied, her eyes started to water, "So I thought of a better way to die."

"How?"

"In your arms."

"…Anna…I love you……" Sprinkles of water started to drop on their heads.

"I love you too……" Anna then whispered in his ear, "I will never regret meeting you………Remember, I saved your life for a reason……..."

Suddenly Anna started get heavy in Yoh's arms. Yoh slowly sat down and pulled Anna's onto his chest. Anna was very pale.

"……Anna?" Yoh's eyes widened with shock, "ANNA!" Then the rain came down hard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**So, do you know what happened to Anna? Please do not be mad with me for whatever happens next. Please Review. And I know that Anna could have had a heart transplant, but she doesn't like to stay in the hospital. There are only 2 chapters left, I'm sad to say. But the last one is happy!**

**Thank you so very much for the reviews!**

**Until next time**

**Ja ne!**


	10. Here Comes the Rain Again

**Remember I PROMISE a happy ending so please KEEP READING! Thank you for the reviews this, friends, is sadly the second to the last chapter. And has a song in here by Eurhythmics called "Here Comes the Rain Again". Please, Enjoy!**

This is in Yoh's POV

_Italics means lyrics_

Chapter 10:

"Here Comes the Rain Again"

I was dressed in my black suit. Almost everything I was wearing was black except my orange headphones and white buttoned shirt. I was wearing the necklace Anna gave me. The necklace Anna gave me before she _died_. I was on my way to her funeral. Hao and my mother accompanied me.

As I stepped outside, I felt the cold rain and started to walk to the cemetery.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling on my head like a memory_

_Falling on my head like a new_

_emotion_

_I want to walk in the open wind_

_I want to talk like lovers do_

_I want to dive into your ocean_

_Is it raining with you_

I remember her saying that she had to go before it rains, and she did, she did "go" before it rained. And now it won't stop raining. I really wanted to talk to her. Knowing that I couldn't hear her voice or see her pretty face again saddened me. I missed her; I missed her and Amidamaru.

_So baby talk to me_

_Like lovers do_

_Walk with me_

_Like lovers do_

_Talk to me_

_Like lovers do_

I remembered walking with her to the cemetery and talking to her. She really did save my life.

I arrived at the funeral with my mom and Hao. I went to Mrs. Hino who was weeping "My Anna-chan! My Anna-chan!"

I couldn't take this. The night before, I saw Anna's body ready for the funeral. She was wearing her bandana, of course. She also wore a beautiful white sun dress, and the beads I had given her. She was totally white, except for the bandana (and her hair of course!). She looked different, but peaceful.

Not many were there, just the few people who lived at the inn who were able to attend the funeral. But as Anna said, the tears represent a person's worth.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Raining in my head like a tragedy_

_Tearing me apart like a new_

_emotion_

_Oooooh_

_I want to breathe in the open wind_

_I want to kiss like lovers do_

_I want to dive into your ocean_

_Is it raining with you_

I closed my eyes as they started to bury her. I couldn't take Mrs. Hino's sobs "My Anna-chan! My Anna-chan!" I started to cry.

Why is this happening to me! WHY! First Amidamaru and now Anna!

_So baby talk to me_

_Like lovers do_

I'd do anything to be with them again; to talk to them again! But Anna's last words rang in my head _"I saved your life for a reason"_.

My eyes remained closed until I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder, "Do you want to talk to me? I mean, when you ready?" Hao's eyes were full of sadness.

All I did was nod. And I turned back to see that they were done burying her. Mrs. Hino stood up and wiped the tears away, "Please, everyone, you are invited to the inn as thanks for attending my Anna-chan's funeral."

She slowly walked away and many followed. To my surprise, my mom was crying and she never once met Anna.

"How…………how sad!" My mother choked out and covered her face with her hands. Hao just stood there staring with sad eyes.

"You guys could head over to the inn," Hao and my mom at me confusedly, "There's something I must do first."

"Hao," my mother said, "Maybe you should go with him."

"No, I will go by myself," I said and my mom was shocked and scared, "Don't worry I promised I won't run off or do anything stupid."

"C'mon, mom," Hao looked at her, "Let's head over to the inn and give Yoh a little alone time."

When my mom and brother left I stared at where they had just buried Anna, _my _Anna.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling on my head like a memory_

_Falling on my head like a new_

_emotion_

_(Here it comes again, here it comes_

_again)_

_I want to walk in the open wind_

_I want to talk like lovers do_

_I want dive into your ocean_

_Is it raining with you_

"You are reunited with your family," I said, "I hope you are happy. Will you……wait for me?"

There was no answer that could be heard by others. I knew what she was saying in my head.

"Don't worry. I'll be joining you when I'm an old man, and you'll still be a beautiful young woman……... I could just imagine you with your family. You're wearing a _white _bandana with that white sun dress you were buried with, you have no scars, and you're smiling.

"So how's it feel, paying the high cost of living? Please visit me in a dream or two and talk to me. And keep Amidamaru company will you? I have to be going. I need to comfort Mrs. Hino. I will come back. I'll come back tomorrow with roses, white roses. But before I leave, I have one more person to visit. Please………visit me in a dream sometime."

I walked over to Amidamaru's grave, "Hey, how's it going? Another friend of mine is joining you. Please take care of her. Her name is Anna. She is beautiful and has blonde hair. She is wearing a white bandana and a white dress. You guys are a lot alike……… Can you wait for me? Can you wait together with her?

"It's hard to believe, I just lost 2 friends in just one year," I said sadly, wiping the tears away, I started smiled, "But don't worry, I'll make others just as you and Anna have told me too."

I turned to leave, a couple of tears escaped my eyes, "Good bye, I……...promise to come back."

I left to the inn. When I walked in, everyone turned to me as Mrs. Hino said, "Oh and here he is!"

I looked at everyone and I was confused, why were they staring at me?

"This is the boy who made my Anna-chan happy! You see, for those who don't know, Anna-chan was never a very fortunate child. She was born with a heart problem and was never expected to live this long. She was expected to live only 8 years, but instead she lived 8 years longer. She had lost her family on her eighth birthday, with her not knowing where to go, I took her in. From then on she was never really happy, until she met Yoh."

Mrs. Hino turned and looked at me with a sad smile; she was slowly breaking down, "She saved Yoh when he fell in the water. Apparently Yoh had lost someone close to him too, so they talked to each other about it. Yoh made Anna-chan happy. Anna-chan made Yoh happy," Mrs. Hino smiled at me with teary eyes, "You may have thought that Anna-chan saved your life, but you saved hers too. You made her happy; you stopped her from being so depressed. I want to thank you…... Thank You so much!" Mrs. Hino hugged me and broke out into tears, "You saved Anna-chan from a sad death!"

Wait what? I saved her? All this time I thought that I was being helped from her, but actually I helped her out too…………

"Thank you Mrs. Hino," I hugged her back.

"You know, my husband died a year before Anna-chan came to me. She was the only family I had left!"

"No, Mrs. Hino, she is not the only member in your family. Look around you Mrs. Hino; everyone here in the inn is your family. From now on consider me as part of your family too."

Mrs. Hino looked at the people around her, and the inn people all smiled at her and welcomed her to their crowd.

"You are all……my family?" Mrs. Hino wiped her tears away.

They nodded and Mrs. Hino came to her new family as they all comforted her.

"Wow," my mom said, "Anna saved your life, and you never bothered to tell me?"

I looked down, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," my mom looked at me and my brother, "I should have been more interested in your lives. I should have talked to you when Amidamaru died instead of just standing back and letting you mope around."

"Hm," Hao thought for a second, and then started to talk to me, "Look at this. Look at everyone, coming together. It's hard to believe that Anna caused all this. She even got mom to realize that she may have not been the best mom she could be."

"Yea, well, Anna was like that," I smiled, "Anna could do the impossible. She got me to accept that Amidamaru's death was not my fault, and she gave me courage to visit his grave."

"Um, excuse me," a spiked-blue-haired boy asked, "You are Yoh?"

"Um, yes, who are you?"

"I'm Horo Horo," answered the boy, "I live here."

"Oh, nice to meet you," I shook Horo Horo's hand.

"This is my sister Pirika," Horo (a/n: I'm just gonna call him, Horo, k?) pointed to the teary eyed blue haired girl, "She was a friend of Anna's. Pirika has something to say."

"Thank you!" Pirika choked out, "I could never get Anna to smile like you did!"

I smiled; Anna did have other friends at the inn. I should do as she told me too. I should make other friends, like she said: it's not a crime.

That day I got to know Horo and Pirika better. I had made new friends. It must have been Anna's planning from up above. She knew that Horo and I would get along.

The next day I went to the cemetery and brought white roses.

"Hi, Anna, I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You helped me live. You helped me get courage. You helped me make new friends. You helped me to love." I closed my eyes, a few tears came, "Thank you…… I promise to visit you and your family every day and I will visit Amidamaru.

"I promise…………"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**WAHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE SUCH A SAD CHAPTER! I'M SORRY! But I did PROMISE a happy ending so please stick around! I'm sorry for rushing the end of this chapter, but I didn't know how to end it. **

**I don't really want to die, but some of you are warning me that I might! So, if you are unhappy about the ending, you may suggest an alternate ending. BUT! Only after you have READ the VERY LAST CHAPTER (which is the next chapter)! I promised a happy last chapter, so please don't suggest anything yet! Besides I don't want to write an alternate ending...The message in this story would not be the same………please wait for the next chapter……… **

**So until next time**

**Ja ne!**


	11. Reunited

**Ok, Ok this is the last chapter……...I'm sorry. I have to confess that by the time I had the first chapter up, I had already written up to like chapter 7 (how else do you think I was able to update so fast?). I am sorry for those who have cried while reading this story! Would free tissues help? This story is sad, but had a very important message in it: Don't give up on life. Some could say that suicide is a selfish act because you have no idea how others are hurting. For every death, tears are shed. VALUE YOUR LIVES! With that being said I thank you, please: Enjoy!**

Chapter 11:

"Reunited"

Yoh made plenty of friends over the years; he just let his true self show. Anna always knew that he was capable of making friends. Yoh had made knew friends such as Manta, Horo Horo, Ren, Pirika, Tamao, Lyserg, Ryu, Faust, Eliza, and Chocolove. He shared the story of Amidamaru and Anna to his friends, and once in a while his friends would accompany Yoh to visit their graves.

Every day Yoh visited Amidamaru and Anna's grave. Once in a while Anna or Amidamaru would show up in his dreams. When that did happen, Yoh found himself to be very lucky. He knew that his friends were looking after him.

Yoh took Anna's last word to heart _"Remember, I saved your live for a reason." _ He lived every day to the fullest; just for her. Yoh over the years became carefree, laid back, and at times, lazy.

After Anna died, Yoh went into a little depression like with when Amidamaru died. But Yoh's new friends helped him through. Also Yoh started to talk to Hao about Anna and Amidamaru.

Often times, Yoh would sit and wonder about his reuniting with Amidamaru and Anna. Yoh was happy on the outside, but sometimes he'd be sad inside. No matter how many times he'd say "they're in a better place", it didn't sooth him much. He could say that as many times as he wants, but he would still miss them.

Yoh also remembered how Anna said she would like to die: in his arms. Yoh had said he'd like to die in his sleep, so he could feel no pain. Well, 50 years later, Yoh did die…………in his sleep.

ooooooooooo

Yoh was an old man (well, kinda, he was about 66), and lived life to the fullest. One night Yoh went to sleep, a peaceful sleep.

Yoh awoke to red-orange sky, _'What the-?" _Yoh slowly got up. Something was wrong, usually when Yoh woke up in his old age, his back would hurt or something. But this time was different, Yoh felt no pain.

Yoh felt around, he wasn't in his bed. He wasn't in his pajamas either, he what he always used to have on back when he was with Amidamaru and Anna (including sandals, orange head-phones, and his necklace ((p.s: he's still old))). He felt soft, warm sand, he was at the beach. As he looked forward, he saw the sunset. He also saw a figure walking toward him. As the figure got closer Yoh's eyes widened, "Anna!"

Anna smiled, "Good boy, you died an old man, just like I told you."

Yoh just smiled again, "Anna!"

"But you didn't get married; you never found a new girlfriend."

"I didn't want another girlfriend or wife; I want you."

Anna smiled, "Still stubborn as ever."

A huge grin marked Yoh's face.

Anna was wearing the white sun dress that she was buried in, a _white _bandana, and the 1080 beads. Anna was standing in the water, Yoh on the sand.

After a moment's silence, Yoh finally realized it, "Wait, I'm dead? This is not a dream?"

Anna nodded, "This is where I chose to stay. This is my heaven, my perfect world."

((A/n: I skipped out purgatory, because some don't believe in it and I can't even BEGIN to explain the possibilities of purgatory running through my head.))

Yoh just stood there in shock, Anna was so beautiful, even more so than he remembered.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" Anna crossed her arms, "Or are you coming in?"

Yoh was about to walk into the water, but Anna stopped him.

"Wait, you have to take off your sandals first."

Yoh took off his sandals and saw Anna's hand reaching out for him. Once Yoh touched Anna's hand he turned back into a 16 year old. He touched the water and it wasn't cold or hot, it was just to his liking.

Once Yoh got both feet into the water, he pulled Anna into a tight embrace, "I've missed you…………"

"I've missed you too," Anna hugged him back, "This world wasn't perfect without you………I've been waiting…………

"Someone else has been waiting for you too," said Anna pulled away, smiling at him.

Anna and Yoh walked forward hand in hand until they saw a sliver-purplish-haired boy sitting in the water.

"Ami-Amidamaru?" Yoh asked shocked. (a/n: What color is his hair anyway? In the anime it looks a little purple, in the manga covers, it's like sliver!)

"Hey, Yoh," the boy Amidamaru looked up, "What's up?"

Yoh just stared at Amidamaru.

"Are you still mad that I kicked your chin? Or that I gave up and left you alone?" Amidamaru was full of regret and sorrow.

Yoh stared for a while longer while slowly a smile spread on his face, "There's no way I could be mad at you for 50 years! I'm glad to see you!"

This made Amidamaru smiled and get up, "I'm sorry! I thought you'd still be mad! I didn't realize till after my death how much I would be missed!"

Anna smiled as the boys talked and talked and talked. They talked about pass times and what Amidamaru missed on earth. Anna would sometimes be apart of the conversation, but she didn't really want to, she wanted them to catch up. She'd have the rest of eternity to talk to them.

Just because Amidamaru was in heaven, didn't mean he was let off easy. He still took a life, a very important life: his own. Amidamaru was punished with guilt and regret. Every once in a while he'd get sad and regret that he ever committed suicide. But now that Yoh, his only friend (on earth that is), was with him. Anna got the feeling the Amidamaru would be happier now.

"Anna-chan!" Anna, Amidamaru, and Yoh turned to see Mrs. Hino and a skinny blonde woman with her hair up in a bun.

"Mrs. Hino!" Anna said happily, and softer she said "Okaa-san!"

"You mean," Yoh pointed to the blonde woman, "That's your mother?"

"Yes," Anna smiled.

When Yoh saw her mother, he knew that if Anna had lived to grow that old, she'd look exactly the same.

"And there is my father and my brother," Anna pointed to them. They both had short light brown hair, and you could tell without a doubt that Anna was related to them.

Thank you," the mother bowed, "For visiting our graves. And for caring for our Anna-chan so much."

Yoh smiled, "I'm glad that I finally got to meet you. I'm glad that you are reunited again."

Yoh was happy, truly happy. He could see too that the others too were truly happily. Truly happy to be reunited with friends and family.

No one really knows what life is unless they've lived it. No one really understands death unless it happens naturally.

Many things are uncertain; maybe life is like a competition and whoever wins gets a big reward in the end. Or maybe life is just what it is: life. Death is just the price of living; The High Cost of Living. Whatever life or death may be to you, be sure you respect it and live.

**-END**

**I'm sorry if you were disappointed, I'm not good at endings, but! I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story has a very important message in it, and IF ANYONE EVER NEEDS TO TALK TO SOMEONE, FEEL FREE TO TALK TO ME! (well, you don't even have to be depressed to talk to me, I'll talk to anyone!) I cannot thank you enough for reading this story. See that was a happy ending, right? I sure hope so………I sure hope you aren't mad at me either………**

**Do you think I should write another happy fic? (Or sad, it doesn't really matter) If so, I will take suggestions. THANK YOU EVERYONE! I'm so happy you loved this story! Especially to those who reviewed: (this is in order, from who reviewed in the first chapter. Those who signed in are in bold)**

**Holy Girl, pendulum swing, Glammer Girl, Wielder of paperclips, annatheitako, **The Shaman King, **jade destiny, azimataiji, oversoul331, anime.lover917, FCelcia, YohandAnna4ever, hannah-asakura, ChibiAzn3, **Kilala, **stingo17, candee, the loyal shaman, **misunderstood soul, **yoshiru, romance millenium, Sakura-Moonlight, smiley's chaos, karin-yuri, Noire Ange, Night Wind Spirit, angelpup, DiRtY pIrAtE HooKeR, **Miko102, inuishima94, REBEL4000, **snow-angel-anna, Riza-sama, **the mystery of yonnas, Gracie Valdez, **KamikazeGirl,** **Kira-Asakura, **and **Saiyan Prince Shojarallarormaru Goshawn Christorius Rockethen (forgive me if I spelled that name wrong! That's one HECK of a name! I like it! I'm sorry if I spelled anyone else's name wrong!).**

**I'm SO SORRY if I forgot anyone! (You have to help me out, that's a lot of names!) I love you all for reviewing! You guys were so nice, and yes, I even deserved those death threats. But I'm glad that at the end you'd put, "I liked it" or something that proved you didn't hate me! You guys are the best! **

**Until next story,**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
